


There is Comfort in the Sound

by crazylittleelf



Category: Criminal Minds, Fringe, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Olivia take care of Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Comfort in the Sound

**Author's Note:**

> For OT3 Fic Meme.

Emily's in a hotel room in Utah, actually _in_ the hotel room for a change and not at the police station or a new crime scene. She can barely keep her eyes open, but the timing is perfect and she can't resist trying to stay awake for Rachel's show. Emily's sure no one else in the viewing audience can hear it, but the exhaustion in Rachel's voice breaks her heart.

A little smile twitches her lips when she thinks that no, she's not the only one who can hear it. Not anymore.

*****

Olivia glances up at her laptop as Rachel stumbles over another word on the air. That's seven since the beginning of the hour, far higher than the normal rate. Even on the tiny window that's streaming last night's show, Olivia can see the fatigue on the other woman's face. She frowns at the computer and wishes she was home instead of camped out in a field office in Duluth, pouring over autopsy reports.

She pulls her glasses off and rubs the bridge of her nose before reaching for her phone.

*****

Olivia lets herself into the house, listens for a moment before calling, "Rach?" She glances at the empty coat tree before trying again. "Em?"

She hesitates by the door, and feels silly for being uncertain. Rachel gave her a key, so clearly she's welcome, but it's just new. The house out in the country is still unfamiliar, still full of things that aren't hers. She feels like she's intruding, and knowing the feeling's all in her head doesn't really help.

She pulls off her jacket and hangs it next to the door before wandering down the hallway to the bedroom. She opens the windows along the back of the house and smiles at the cool, fresh air that spills into the room. She toes her shoes and socks off and pads across to the bathroom. The bath is almost full when she hears the front door open, the low murmur of voices, and the clatter of blunt claws on the hardwood floor.

Poppy gets to her first, shoves his face into her hands, and she scratches his broad head. He's wiggling happily at her feet, looking up at her with liquid brown eyes and a big doggy smile that she returns automatically. The other two women walk into the bedroom, and Olivia stills her hands when she looks up at them. Poppy pushes against her, nearly knocking her off her perch on the edge of the tub.

Rachel laughs and calls the dog over to her. Then Rachel looks up at Olivia and smiles, and Olivia's chest tightens, and she fumbles for something to say. Emily tells the dog to go to his bed, and pushes Rachel towards the bathroom. Rachel kicks her sneakers off on the way over, and Emily molds herself along Rachel's back, pulling her t-shirt up and over her head. Rachel pulls Olivia to her feet and wraps her into a hug. Emily's hands are trapped between Rachel and Olivia.

Olivia rests her head against Rachel's shoulder and closes her eyes for a moment, just enjoying herself before she stretches up to kiss Rachel's forehead.

"Come on. Bath'll get cold."

Rachel reaches for Olivia's shirt, but Olivia catches her hands. "Nuh-unh. Get in."

Rachel hisses as she sinks into the water, then slides deeper, leaning her head back. Emily lounges against the foot of the tub, dangling one hand in the water to circle Rachel's ankle. Olivia sits with her back against the wall at the head of the tub, one arm stretched out to pillow Rachel's head. They talk quietly, and it's not about work, not about anything, really. Just soft words until Rachel's barely responding and Olivia's arm's gone to sleep.

They wrap Rachel in fluffy towels and kiss her as they take turns stripping off their own clothing. They tumble into bed and pull the blankets into a cozy nest, Rachel tucked between them. Poppy hops up on the foot of the bed, and no one bothers to tell him to get down. The room's cold now, from the open windows, but they're warm in each other's arms, legs tangled together. Rachel smells like bubble bath and warm, wet skin, and Olivia buries her face in the nape of her neck.

Rachel's reaching for Emily, sleepy fumbling, and Emily laces their fingers together and traps Rachel's hand against her chest. Olivia kisses Rachel's neck, brushing her lips over the soft, short hair.

"Sleep."

"But…"

Emily kisses the corner of Rachel's mouth. "Sleep."

Rachel nods, and it's bare minutes before she drifts off, her breathing slow and steady. Emily reaches over her to brush Olivia's hair away from her face and smiles. Olivia closes her eyes, and she can hear the soft chirping of insects through the window, the soft sound of Poppy snoring at the foot of the bed.

She's still smiling when she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
